


On The Mend

by valkirie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, Past Relationship(s), slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkirie/pseuds/valkirie
Summary: Every injury takes time to heal. Even broken hearts and wounded souls. It isn't easy reconnecting after so many years, but at least someone is hopeful for a recovery.





	On The Mend

**Author's Note:**

> As most of my drabbles go, this falls into a “secretly married” universe. They're different people after being separated, but let's hope they can see past the fake deaths and bitterness for now, hm?

He’d been  _whining_  about an overexerted shoulder for what felt like an hour but was likely only ten minutes. Time dragged on, weighing them down and clinging to their heels as they shuffled through the ancient buildings of the Necropolis. She’s already stripping herself of her gear, setting everything to hang over chairs or lie in wait at a workbench. A sharp hiss from behind prompts her to turn on her heel only to find Jack clutching his shoulder. The faintest smirk imaginable presents itself on her aged face. But then it sets into a tight line and she sighs.

         Ana isn’t  **stupid** ; she’s known well enough to keep to her own space, even while prompting her somewhat reluctant partner to at the very least move closer to her. But this time she’s become her daring self, forcibly sitting Jack down on the risen stone. The tricoloured leather is peeled away from his body and she examines the spot which seems the most painful. Ah, there. Somewhere between the humeral head and coracoid process is a purple bruise, swollen and mottled with yellow and purple. What surprises her is that he’s complying without argument, almost enjoying the touch and concern. The old sniper breaks away to fetch an ice pack, wrapping it in a grease stained rag and returning to gently press it to the massive bruise. 

          **“**   _There_.  **”**  She huffs, taking in the unfortunately familiar sight of an injured Jack grimacing but ultimately accepting the treatment. Taking a chance, she encroaches upon the space of the man before her and runs a hand up and down the bicep on his uninjured arm.  **“** We did good work today. Don’t get too comfortable, but try and let your body begin the healing process.  **”**  With that, Ana leans in to press a gentle kiss to his wrinkled forehead, then an even more brief kiss to his chapped lips. She leaves him with an unreadable smile, hoping for some space before they begin their work again. 


End file.
